The story of Alec and Jane Volturi
by ImmortalQueen123
Summary: This is the story of Alec and Jane Volturi and how they got changed.  REVIEW! IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL


_**The story of Alec and Jane Volturi**_

_**By ImmortalQueen123**_

**NO ONES POV**

**Alec and Jane where twins. Brother and sister. Born in 1245. It is 1258 and it is the time of Holy Catholic Inquisition. They are with there mother due to the fact that there father was accused of being a witch. So they burned him. They are both 13,mature,and have a very loving brother and sister bond. The Volturi has been secretly watching them and planning to turn them into vampires once they are older. But they have no choose but to turn then early. This is what happened.**

"**Jane dear,we must hurry or we shall be late to church"mother called. Mother and Alec are waiting near the front door waiting for Jane.**

"**I am coming mother"Jane called while running downstairs.. She had her green eyes and dirty blonde hair with little curls.**

"**Sister,must you be so late all the time?"Alec teased her. And gave her a little kiss on the cheek. He held the front door for her mother and sister. Jane waited for Alec to join her and put her hand in his hair to mess it up a little.**

"**And must you have hair almost as long as a women's"Jane giggled.**

**Alec fixed his hair and took a seat next to Jane in the carriage with there mother across from them.**

"**Darlings,have you heard of the talk that is going around the village?"There mother asked.**

**Jane and Alec looked at each other than looked at there mother.**

"**What do they say mother?"Jane asked. Confused.**

"**They say that the priest told them that there are witches. Twins and very manipulative. You must watch out. And be very careful. Will you promise me this?" Mother asked. With pleading eyes.**

"**yes"They said in union. And there mother smiled and turn to the window.**

**When they arrived at the church they took there seats in the front. Once the priest came up to speak he took a long glare at Alec and Jane and then went to the podium. The priest began**

"**Dear brothers and sisters. I am certain that you have hear of the witch twins. They must burn in hell with Satan. For they are his creation. Happily we have found these twins"**

**Whispers have started. Asking who they are and where are they.**

"**They are Alec and Jane Addams" Jane and Alec looked at each other shocked. Speechless.**

"**We are not witches! We are Catholic children. Witches would not be in this house of God if they participated in witchcraft."Alec yelled out. Suddenly 2 men grabbed him from behind to keep him still.**

**The priest yelled out" You spawn of Satan. You shall burn on a stack tonight with your dear sister. Say your last Pagan prayer " and slapped his face.**

**There mother was dragged out and put in a dungeon. The men that put her there said that she will stay there until her dead comes to her.**

**Jane was dragged by men to the priests quarters and she cryed. Once the priest came in he sat her down on a chair and told her ****to keep still. He took a pair of scissors and started to cut her hair.**

"**We would not want for these pretty curls to be burned now would we?"said the priest evilly. **

**He cut her hair to her shoulder and left it un-even and disgusting.**

**He walked out of the room and left her there until it was sunset.**

**Alec was left tied to the pole outside the church. Alec the entire time was starring down and silently praying. Asking why would God ever do this to them. All the villagers threw rotten food and dirt at the young boy,and cursing at him.**

**Once it was sunset Jane was dragged out and tied her to the pole next to Alec. They both looked at each other and Alec said "I love you sister" with a tear running down his cheek.**

"**And I love you too brother"Jane said with a weak smile.**

**They look forward and the priest said"May God help your souls"and threw his stick of fire at they hay surrounding them.**

**They both closed there eyes.**

**Behind the building Aro,Marcus,and Cauis watched. Once they saw the fire being thrown in they hay,they took action. One by one starting from the back they killed the villagers and once they made there way to the priest,Aro said"It is you that shall burn in hell. Condemning children to death will guarantee you a spot next to the Devil." and then he snapped his head off and threw it into the fire.**

**Aro made his way to save Alec and Cauis to save Jane. Once they pulled them out Aro looked at Alec that was in his arms and saw a large burn on his face. Cauis looked at Jane that was in his arms held like a baby and saw burns over her whole body.**

"**We must change them or they will die"Cauis announced. Still ****looking at Jane.**

"**But they are so young"Marcus said from behind.**

"**They will die if we do not"Cauis said louder. Getting irritated. **

"**Let us change them"Aro said.**

**They both bite into the necks and let the venom enter there body's. **

**The pain was agonizing for Alec and Jane. They screamed and turned and twisted and felt there heart beat in the ears. This went on for three painful days.**

**Once it was the last third day Alec woke up and looked around amazed. Everything was so clear and vivid and when he stood up he noticed that was in a large marble room decorated elegantly. He made his way to the mirror and saw that he looked perfect. Crimson red eyes,perfect skin and a very handsome boy.**

**Alec walked out of the room and saw Aro standing there with a smile. He made his way over to him and grabbed Aro by the throat and pinned him against the wall **

"**Where am I? What have you done to me? Where is my sister?"Alec yelled in his face. Aro let out a laugh and pulled himself back from Alec.**

"**You my dear Alec are a vampire and you are in Volterra Italy. I and my two other brothers saved you from your execution. We have also saved your sister Jane. She is not awoken yet."Aro said.**

**Alec looked him in the eyes and asked "Where is she?"**

**Aro pointed to the room next to his and he opened the door to see that his sister was laying down on the bed. So look dead. But thank go she wasn't. He took his hand to her cheek and started to stroke her cheek. Jane's eyes snapped open and she saw Alec ****and smiled.**

**She pulled herself up and looked around.**

"**Alec where are we?Jane said confused.**

**Alec pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly without hurting her.**

"**We are in Volterra,Italy. And we are vampires."Alec whispered calmly into her ear.**

"**What? But we where accused of being witches and burned on stakes."She cryed out. Scared.**

**Alec pulled her closer to him and said"A vampire and his two brothers saved us. And now we are stuck as childen forever. But I will protect you sister. I will not let anything ever happen to you again. I swear"**

**TADA!I READ TO MUCH THING ABOUT ALEC AND JANE FROM STEPHENIE MEYERS WEBSITE ANG WIKI TWILIGHT AND I FOUND SO MUCH INFO ABOUT WITH ALL THE INFO THAT I GOT FROM THEM,I MAKE A STORY!YAY!**

**PLEASE review AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL!**

**IF I GET MORE THAT 15 REVIEWS THEN I'LL MAKE A SEQUAL!**


End file.
